My Home world
by meganinjaprincess
Summary: Kyber is a rouge gem kicked out of home world, due to inexcusable behavior deemed traitorous by his diamond. He now searches for a way to cope with old memories and new enemies.
1. Chapter 1

_**Attn: This is my very first story after a few years of not writing/not having a PC, please forgive any typos or grammatical errors. No one type is ultimately the most perfect. HAVE MERCY! hahaha, any who I am meganinjaprincess and welcome to my story. It is based in the Steven Universe, Universe but not entirely, yes this chapter is very very short. But the next one will be much longer I promise you!. but for now please enjoy the first chapter of "My Home World". :)**_

"Chapter 1: "I'm not alone".

"Another gust of wind swept by this time waking the figure. With a loud sigh he stood up his cloak falling back into place. He wiped his bangs from his face, one long yellow stand. Kept falling into his view, so he tucked it behind his ear. His cloak was black and stopped at his wrists. With a dark yellow sash and black pants and boots. On his left hand was his 'GEM' the rarest of them all actually. A Kyber crystal bright yellow, he looked down at it. He slipped his arm sleeve/glove down it had a slit cut in it. To leave his crystal open in case another corrupted gem showed up.

"There's so many of them now...why are they corrupting so fast though?..." he said to himself. He looked ahead at the tiny warp pad shard he had found. It was magnificent shades of blue, aquamarine to be exact. He walked up to the 'pad' shard, slightly small looking gem and leaned down to pick it up. With a grin he held out the gem, "alright my friend one more day of warping please...". He smiled as the gem glowed as if smiling back at him, as a teardrop shaped portal opened for him.

The inside seconds of warping were his favorite, all the bright brilliant swirling blues and white. Taking on various shapes until the opening showed up, another teardrop shape. As he was unintentionally shot out with some force, landing on a rock outside his temple. He looked around with a big smile as the gem still glowed brightly in front of him now.

"Thank you my friend, you've served me well these past 5,000 years...now rest once more today", he said softly with a smile. The gem flashed brightly once more, before floating back into the pocket he had in his cloak. He held it open till the gem was tucked away safe, now onto his real mission.  
He jumped from a top the cliff side, where his temple was located. He took one step and jumped in mid-air, his favorite power to use. He was scanning the area for more corrupted gems loose in the mountains. He stopped on the tallest tree so far, and looked around..nothing.

"Damn...huh what-", before he could finishing looking smoke that arose in the distance. He was snatched down, something was attached to him and wasn't letting go. He hit the ground with a thundering boom, slowly sitting up in dust cloud. He heard faint hissing and growling, and it was definitely circling him.  
He stood up quickly but just a fast fell back down. He looked at his ankle where he was caught, two puncture wounds with black ooze sinking into them. "P-poison?...no it can't be!...", he looked around in a panic as the creature finally became visible as the dust cleared more. There before him was corrupted captain from home world...he couldn't move at the sight of them.

They were five times his size, With horns down their dog like figure. Their stark white hair hanging around their head like a lions mane, and then their /A single giant red eye matching the rest of it's hardened shell now. Staring right at him ready to pounce, but he couldn't bring himself to summon his weapon. The now corrupted leader charged at him fast, one claw raised to slash him out of existence. He closed his eyes letting the roar of the beast echo in his mind. But suddenly it stopped, nothing but silence now. He opened his eyes to see a glowing weapon logged in it's gem. He knew it was just summoned as it was still white, then it took form. A single tomahawk had been thrown at the gem, but from where?. He noticed the gem in his cloak glowing, he opened it more to set it free. He only watched as what he thought was his warping gem took form. It was a slender feminine form, as her colors finished she fell to the ground. Turning to him him she smiled, she had dark navy dreads with light blue skin. And a tunic and cloak matching his own but with shorts and no shoes on her feet. She knelt down beside him,

"Hello, I'm Aqua...good to finally meet you" she said and her smile even bigger now. "Aqua?...", was all he could manage to speak before he passed out.  
His vision was in and out, and at some point he could tell they were warping. Finally after some time his eyes opened, he noticed he was in his room. (I'm back at the temple?) he thought to him self, he sat up his temple was all lit up now. Someone had lit all the candles he put out, but this time the flames were blue not yellow. He looked around and began to stand up until he heard anpther voice. "Careful kyber, the poison has left you weak..". The gem who saved him had walked into his room holding a small pouch. He blinked once more, "You...you saved me but how? You-, aaugh..". He groaned looking at his swollen ankle that had slowly turned black over

"H-how long have I been out?", he asked. "Tomorrow marks the second month on this planet...I can heal you but you must trust me". She said looking in his eyes, opal blue meeting electric yellow ones. He nodded and sat back as she walked to his side with a smile. Setting the pouch she held down and leaned in close to his ankle, his cheeks burned yellow he jerked away. "W-what!?", Aqua looked at him sternly and held his leg down. br /"Deal With till your gem deteriorates or let me help you...". She just stared at him watching him turn away blushing bright yellow. She leaned back to his ankle and blew out a cold blue flame. It didn't hurt him it felt cold yet calming, he turned to watch fully.

"She sat up revealing the black poison to be frozen in place. She then grabbed the pouch pouring a pink liquid over his blackened ankle. It was warm and soothing and also made the poison evaporate from his form. He unknowingly sighed aloud relief, Aqua giggled standing up offering a hand to him./p  
He took it and stood feeling better than before. He looked at her now fully and then stepped back, and bowed deeply to her. "Thank you, I greatly owe you in the future Aqua", he said looking up at her. She did a curtsy in return to him, and then quirked her head. "Are you not going to ask why I reformed so late?", she blinked and he stood up again nodding.

"Tell me everything"...

 _ **Attn: Seee? that wasn't so bad right? leave a comment or notes below and thanks for reading!. See you beautiful people in the next chapter, byyyeee~3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Attn: Chapter 2 is here! If it also seems short then shut it I am sharing what I can't keep in my brain any more!.**_

 _ **Please enjoy!**_

Chapter 2: "Home was never safe".

Aqua and Kyber still sat in his room, that now glowed blue from the candle light. His room was oval shaped and was carved out to be hollow enough for a cave. So it was less than fancy, some rock were stacked into makeshift shelves. In the middle was a large circle where the floor had sunk in, and in it rested a mattress that fit nicely in it. Aqua stayed to the side,

"I was made on home world...6,000 ago I was made at the wrong time however. There was talk of a rogue quartz, who had shattered her diamond", She said looking at her hands before speaking again.

"Run run, or catch her!, all the gems scrambling to find her...until she found me first standing by a throne. She approached me with her Pearl who looked ready to fight".

Kyber looked at her with growing curiosity, and looked at her hands as well. They still had scars on them that didn't seem to have healed so well, "I hadn't expected them to find me, I had no diamond assigned to me. I was invisible, I don't know why she spared me but…".

She had begun crying at some point in her story, Kyber unsure of what to do only shifted his weight. Uncomfortably he reached for her hands but she pulled away, and her gaze slowly set on him again even more sadness in her opal eyes.

"Then I found you...The ultimate shattering weapon, you spotted me at the gates of home world. And I'll never forget it…".

*~~~*FLASHBACK*~~~*

"What's going on here!?, are you alright?", Kyber asked drawing his weapon a saber that glowed yellow and looked like electricity. The hilt resembling a rapier sword hilt, he turned to the gates ready to fight and defend Aqua if need be. Her gaze setting on a blue quartz who was still in obvious fight mode, it read in her eyes. And in a split second it happened, the blue quartz shot at Kyber with her weapon a mace chain.

Aqua noticed that the quartz was beginning to go rampant and overpowering Kyber easily and her next blow was going right for his gem. But Aqua wasn't going to let that happen She teleported herself right in front of him, taking the full blow of the attack. Her small frame resting on the quartz's mace shaking in pain, she looked back him with a pained look. In that moment Kyber shed a tear as she poofed, nothing left of her but her gem.

Which fell right into his lap taking advantage of his distraction knocked him unconscious, as her diamond walked up behind her.

"Take him to the tank...wipe his memories. That other gem is probably shattered by that fall by now", the diamonds low sultry voice echoed in the gates as she and her quartz turned to head back with Kyber in hand.

*~~~*END OF FLASHBACK*~~~*

Kyber just sat there staring right at Aqua who was now fully sobbing into her hands, he rubbed the back of his neck. And then looked back at her again for a moment it seemed like she stopped crying but he was wrong. And he could think of one thing to do, with no hesitation he leaned forward and hugged her tightly one hand pressing her head into his shoulder. The other around her own shoulders, pulling her almost flush against him while sitting down he spoke softly,

"I don't know you very well, and I may not remember you from home world either but...I do know that I can't let you out there all alone", her hands clutched at his chest as her sobs began to die down. He kept her in that embrace a bit longer, "I want to remember what I was, or what I was to home world so I can one day….one…..day...aaaAAAHHH!".

Kybers head began throbbing in pain as he trailed off, in his head flashes of figures showed but were blurry and twisted. He ended up pushing Aqua away, she landed with a thud looking at him worried. "Kyber!", she yelled going to run at him. But suddenly his screams stopped and his head fell forward, neither moved. "K-Kyber?...", Aqua asked in a near whisper carefully crawling closer until his saber few right past her face. Barely missing it scared her cheek and she howled in pain holding her burning cheek she looked at him.

His eyes were bright yellow and his gaze was like he was under a trance, he made eye contact with her and grinned when he spoke it wasn't his voice. It was a diamond and they did not sound happy.

"Kyber Crystal cut no.1….I finally found you, and what's this? A unregistered...Aquamarine!?. WHY WAS SHE NOT COUNTED FOR!? BRING HER BACK TO ME OR YOU WILL BE SHATTERED!". And with that the voice disappeared and kybers eyes closed and once again they sat still unmoving until a groan echoed in the room. Kyber sat still holding his head in pain Aqua looked back at his now disappearing saber then to him with a glint of fear.

"You're being tracked….they know where we are….your in big trouble and so am I if we don't find a way to get rid of the tracker".

Kyber shook his head as the the phrase tracker came into play he remembered the trackers and how they were assigned to the elite gems. She was right they were in big trouble but luckily one other memory came back. "Aqua...i'm sorry for everything but I can fix this I can get us out! But I can't do this all my own..I-I need your help", He said weakly to her. She smiled and nodded holding up a fist like some child gem and yanked him up swiftly as well.

"Let's do this Kyber, let's save the daay!", she yelled pulling him by the wrist into a fresh portal to outside, (well that was fast) he thought to himself. As she teleported them out of the temple and into the sky high above the trees, still trying to adjust. Kyber began falling fast still weak from that diamond transmission. He looked below the ground was not too far away from him, he covered his head for impact but it didn't come. Something was holding him up off the ground he looked up to see Aqua, she had wings that looked like crystals they shined a lovely blue in the sun.

"You have wings?!". He asked "Yeah, all part of my cut, it's time you learned Kyber…".

She said setting him down gently, "Learn what?" he asked. She smiled even bigger at him now and giggled.

"I'm the first gem with a real gender, like a human", she said happily her wings fluttering even more now. "Whats a gender?", Kyber asked...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Attn: This chapter contains graphic content if you do not like it do not read, everyone else enjoy the ride!**_

 _Chapter 3: "Who am I?"_

Aqua landed softly in front of him, as he sat up legs crossed and arms folded across his chest with a slight pout. He blinked as her wings disappeared with a glimmer of light she dusted her clothes off and began to speak,

"You don't know what a gender is?, for some reason I was born with that knowledge...if you don't know I can teach you what I know!". She said with a small giggle Kyber leaned in close like some eager child hearing a secret, Aqua cleared her throat and her gem began to glow on her chest. She pulled her small cloak apart so it could fully show, Kyber for some reason blushed bright yellow at the sight.

Aqua soon projected two holograms one of a feminine shape the other more male, she stood in between them and her smile dimmed a bit. She pointed at the female figure,

"This is what a 'female' gem looks like currently no human features such as breast or reproductive organs", she tapped the figure and it suddenly showed the features she just described to him. Kyber jerked back almost scared before crawling over to the hologram like a cat, he slowly reached up to touch at the holograms fake parts.

Aqua covered her mouth giggling a bit before she bust out laughing, Kyber stood and turned to her.

"WHAT!?, Did I do something wrong? What does it do?!", he asked with a hint of honest confusion as he proceeded to touch the hologram all over. Causing Aqua to laugh even harder at him, she reached out and grabbed his hand to stop him, she led him to the male figure.

"And human males have reproductive parts too, just a bit different though see theirs actually stick out like this",

She said as the figure sprouted male parts, which made Aqua blush a deep blue as she watched Kyber however wasn't phased. He turned to her while pointing at the figure and almost excitedly said,

"Hey I have one of those! And it's much bigger than that!", Kyber then undid his pants revealing his member to Aqua.

"...AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!", Aqua screamed chucking a nearby rock into his member then covering her now deep blue blushing face with her hands. Kyber on the other hand was huddled over on the ground his pants back up, but holding crotch tightly as the rock was chucked so hard. It sank in a bit. It finally fell on the ground when he rolled over his stomach bottom raised up high as he cried in pain, before slowly raising up to look at Aqua. Who had finally mustered up the courage to face Kyber again still deep blue in the face, she was shaking wildly.

"Y-you're not s-s-supposed to show it like that! YOU PERVERT!", she yelled walking over to him arms raised to her chest cautiously. Kyber however was still shaking and crying in pain but at least able to stand up now, still holding his crotch he looked at her. Huddled over like an old man when he spoke his voice was very high pitched almost matching hers.

"W-whyyy...why d-did you do th-that Aqua..w-why!?", he whined the pain slowly yet finally dying down enough for him to fully stand up. Aqua covered her mouth again this time fighting a giggle she patted his shoulder gently and sighed.

"Because guys don't just show girls their junk like that Kyber, it's creepy and wrong plus it makes them go away". She said as he was finally in less pain but now very sore in his member, he looked at her and then to her crotch and frowned, then he quirked his head and asked.

"So if I throw a rock at yours what'll happe-", Aqua punched him square in the face sending flying through the trees. Until a faint thud was heard in the distance, with a sigh she made a portal and teleported to him well where he impacted. An outline of his body was deeply visible in the base of the cliff in front of her, she reached into the rock. Feeling his wrist she pulled him out swiftly laying him down on the ground gently.

Tapping her foot in annoyance she looked at him as he began to wake up finally once more, groaning he sat rubbing his face.

"You punch like a diamond...I apologize for my inappropriate behavior Aqua, please accept my apologies", he said bowing from the sitting position.

"Just be glad I didn't poof you...Come on let's keep moving we goofed off enough already", she said looking around as he stood up and nodded following her. They headed west to heart of the forest, Aquas wings sprouting once again shimmering in the sun. As she began to fly above him while Kyber started off on a inhumanly fast Aqua able to keep pace above him. Both dodging trees along the way, the sun finally hitting Its peak above them.

The forest lit up a bright hue of green under the light, Kyber smiled to himself at the sight he did enjoy the human seasons particularly summer weather. He looked up at Aqua her arms spread wide with a giant smile on her face, and her wings shining like a fresh diamond. Under the sunlight The speckles of white and blue, faint opal and rainbow like glows it was mesmerizing to him and felt his cheeks burn yellow. She glanced down at him and he quickly looked straight ahead nervous he'd been caught staring at her (...Oh god, she might punch me if I do that again) he thought.

She spoke to him interrupting his oncoming thought, "Hey Kyber,we're getting close to the extraction point we might reach it within the next hour or less". She said pointing ahead as well, he followed her finger nodding as they kept moving swiftly they both spotted a gap. The gap or cavern to be correct, it was bigger and wider than they expected. Kyber raised an arm and Aqua grabbed it with one while opening a portal across the way with the other arm. She threw him into the portal and dove into it right after him, both rocketing out the exit with smiles at their teamwork.

Kyber spotted a tall tower that looked braided amongst itself, the extraction point both exchanged glances and nods teleporting once more this time right at the doors of the tower. Aqua scanned the doorway, two circles keyholes on each but they were meant for light, they both revealed their gems shooting beams into the keyholes. The doors opened after a second sliding away into archway rock sliding against rock loudly,

They walked inside the dark tower which lit up with torches soon as they stepped inside, dust covered every square inch of the tower. They pressed on spotting an open archway that was also lit up as well, Kyber felt a tingling in his chest as they entered the room. Inside was a single table with a large metal glove resting in it, Aqua picked up the glove and looked at him. Kyber froze in his tracks at the sight a quick memory flashing quickly with some pain. He grabbed his and ripped his cloak off and laying on the table,

"That glove will expose the tracker and or issues with my gem...no matter what happens you don't stop till the the tracker is safely inside the glove…".

Aqua looked at the glove noticing that on top of the glove was a small dome that had a tube which wrapped round the wrist, and to palm of the hand.

She nodded and slipped the glove on her hand and held it over his gem which began to glow brightly, as a trail of light trailed from inside his gem up his arm. Aqua grew nervous now watching the light search for the search of imperfection, the light then stopped on his left eye which glowed as brightly as his gem was with the glove over it. He turned to look at her noticing she was full of sadness and fear, he frowned.

"What?..what's wrong?", he asked and she cleared her throat and responded a bit weakly to him. "The tracker is in your left eye Kyber, and I-", she was interrupted by the sound of buzzing and crackling as the glove burned out right there. She gasped tossing it aside fanning her hand to cool it off, she then looked at him with a serious tone,

"There is another way...but you won't like it". "Just do it, we need to be able to move on..", he said back taking a deep breath before clenching his fists as she stepped right up to the table. With a deep breath she summoned her tomahawk but shrank it down to the size a ordinary dagger. Placing one hand under his chin she pushed his yellow string of hair away from his eye, and moved the blade right above it.

Her hand was shaking having never done something like this before with another breath, she plunged the blade into his eye. Kyber instantly screamed in pain as she did so his body wanting to move, but he held it back best he could and just shook in shock. She was breathing hard in slight concentration and not wanting to hurt him anymore but knew she would.

"Almost!, just keep holding on", she said as he kept screaming even more so as she curved the blade and began to pull back on his eye. Dark yellow blood poured from his socket as kept pulling the eye now engulfed by her blade, with a hard pull she ripped his eye out completely.

Kyber was screaming like a dying man holding his eye socket that continued to ooze yellow blood through his fingers, his howling was so saddening to Aqua. She looked at his eye turning it around she spotted a shard of a black crystal in it, and looked back at Kyber. His screams died down as he bit his lip he looked at Aqua, "Please...h-heal m-m-mee…" he whined still crying and bleeding. She nodded and walked over to him and moved his hand from his face, his socket was oozing still and slightly torn more on the left as well. She leaned in and blew her cold fire at his socket freezing time on his wound, which combined with natural healing of his gem.

Caused it to close up leaving a burn mark in it's place Aqua leaned back to look at his face with worry in her eyes, she smiled softly at him and he did the same.

"Thank you Aqua...I-I Really owe a lot to you it seems…", he laughed nervously rubbing the back of his neck blushing yellow and looked away. Aqua just stared at him and then pulled his face closer to hers in a gentle kiss, both her arms wrapping around his neck. Kyber was caught off guard and was about to return the kiss when she pulled away quickly. He sat there confused and watched her stand up and stood himself, "Ummm Aqua?...". She turned to him and smiled gently waved her hands, "I heard it's what humans do to help calm each other down when they are in pain".

She once again quirked her head in thought on the subject thinking rather too hard that she unknowingly began to scrunch up her face. Kyber smiled again and chuckled patting her head like an older brother, she looked at him from under his hand curiously.

"Thank you", he said and she smiled again and giggled sprouting her wings and twirling in the air then a portal opened up behind them both. Kyber looked at it then her as she flew beside him they both summoned their weapons as a quartz stepped out, but not just any quartz.

"You...so you found each other again heh wait till the diamonds hear about this!", the quartz grabbed Kybers eye holding up the tracker to them.

"You idiots couldn't even destroy the damn tracker? How PATHETIC!..whatever, this should be easy enough", the quartz smiled at them wickedly. Aqua was glaring hard at the quartz and Kyber looked at her sideways but still staying alert, "she's the one…", Aqua said lowly. Kyber grew a bit worried. "The one who what?", he asked she turned to him. "THE ONE WHO POOFED ME!", she yelled crying but gripping her weapon tightly, kyber touched her hand.

"You're not alone this time", he said this time he kissed her and then suddenly they both began to glow. The quartz stepped back at the sight unsure of what to do at the moment as they both began to glow, then she gasped.

"Fusion…."...


	4. Chapter 4

**_I promised a longer chapter, but sadly I was unable to deliver such a thing, forgive me my lovelies! Any who this picks up right at the end of Chap 3, I uploaded this now because I won't be able to write for a few days soon. So please enjoy it all while it's here yo!_**

 _ **Chapter 4: Fusion.**_

Their eyes opened slowly with a small groan escaping their lips as they held their head, but soon snapped alert when they realized. They were now 12ft tall and had four arms, and three eyes both a brilliant green with a yellow hue. Their skin pale white, and their hair was now dreads with a neon yellow set of bangs like kyber, covering the left side of their face. The dreads were pitch black, their outfit had changed too.

They now shared a black cloak that stopped at elbow and the tunic now dark green with a reddish brown trim. Their sash black and pants as well with dark yellow sandals, looking around with their two eyes that were visible to the opponent. Now fully standing they lifted all four arms clenching all fists with a big grin on their face, the quartz only smirked at them.

"This'll be interesting!...show what you fucking got!", she yelled charging at them fast catching their feet and knocking them over quickly. Slamming to the floor with a loud boom, the quartz laughing at them waiting for a reaction, with a glare they stood up and cracked their neck closing their eyes.

Inside their mind Aqua and Kyber were sitting in a meditation pose eyes closed as they sat in harmony planning their next move. The fusion smiled at the quartz, and suddenly dissapeared into thin air before eyes, with a gasp she looked around nervously.

"Behind you bitch!", before she could fully turn around a giant fist slammed into her rocketing her through the walls of the tower. With a laugh the fusion teleported outside as well, walking out cautiously all four fists raised and ready for anything. They heard a rock in the distance and looked to see a cliff side flying at them, with their lower arms they caught it easily. The upper arms catching the second side of it, leaving them unguarded against their biggest surprise. The quartz stood before them the same size and grinning evilly.

"Tell me your name you worm!, I wanna brag about this wreck I'm gonna SHATTER!", the quartz spat in their face laughing loudly. A low rumble began as the the fusion growled and crushed the cliff chunks, and grabbing the quartz with their lower arms only.

"I..am Titanite…AND YOU OR ANYONE ELSE WILL NEVER FUCKING SHATTER ME!', Titanite summoned their weapon. The combination of Aquas tomahawk and Kybers electric sword, created an double bladed electric scythe now raised above the shaking quartz.

Titanite smiled and struck the other gem right on her gem which was on her head, it cracked once before they poofed and 8 shards remained in their place. Titanite grinned widely going to crush the shards even more before they began shrink and unshrink while groaning. And with a flash they unfused, Aqua shot up opening her hands all the shards were there. Kyber looked back at her with a blank face.

She looked up at him he stood and began walking to him, nervously she opened a portal closing her eyes...

"I'm sorry…", she whispered jumping and leaving him there alone the only sounds now where himself. He sighed and turned to the now raining skies, head falling down with a heavy sigh as he began walking. The silence seemed like nothing when he had someone around to talk with, but now he was shoved back into it so fast. The rain began pouring down even harder drenching him his hair now glued to his face, he touched where his eye once was and made a fist. (what is wrong with me?...) he thought as he kept on walking.

"All the places I've been and things I've seen...a million stories that made up a million shattered dreams...The faces of people I'll never see again, And I can't seem to find my way back to you..", he said thinking of Aqua. Shaking his head he kept on going she wanted to leave fine, he was used to being alone anyways another 5,000 years wouldn't hurt. He kept walking no set path in mind seeing as he couldn't go home anymore, he stopped and screamed loud as he possibly could. His scream echoed in the forest startling a flock of birds as well, as well as Aqua who was hidden under a curved rock curled up.

Her head shot up when she heard his scream and the rolling of thunder right after it added on to her shock making her jump. She clutched the shards tighter shutting her eyes tightly shaking her head as tears formed, burning her cheeks along the way.

"What's wrong with me...I shouldn't have taken over like that, he'll never want anything to do with me…", she said in a whisper standing up and walking as well into the forest alone. Dropping the shards behind her with clenched fists and determination. She began walking in the direction her feet carried her not listening to other reasons inside her mind.

She walked into the heart of the forest now which was a giant clearing with a ring of trees around her the rain still pouring heavily. She grabbed her head and sank down to her knees sobbing loudly and hard, her frame jerking and bobbing each breath. Her tears hidden by the rain that soaked her now, she looked up finally.

"Kyber...I wish I could make it up to you…", she sniffled not noticing the footsteps behind her a hand touched her shoulder and she gasped.

"You can start by not crying anymore...and tell me what that was back there, and Aqua I won't stray away", he said helping her stand up even more so now with a nod she swallowed and took a deep breath.

"She poofed me...and part of me just couldn't let go, the look in her eyes and the way you looked as well I just wanted her to feel what I felt that day".

Aqua took another breath and looked at him he nodded in understanding then finally spoke softly,

"Well you got what you wanted, not in the best of ways but...hopefully you can move on from this. We aren't them we don't need to shatter ok?.

He placed both hands on her shoulders reassuringly and pulled her into a hug, she returned it hugging him tightly he was right. They weren't like the diamonds they had no need for such power and wrongful actions, she looked up at Kyber shocked a bit. He was already looking at her his yellow eyes staring past her own blue ones right to her core, unable to fight it they kissed once more. This time with feeling and some want their bodies began to glow again as they once again fused forming Titanite again who formed with a smile on their face now, all four arms outstretched getting use to being formed.

"Okay, this time we do it right!, now let's go see what's out there!", Titanite said launching into the air as a pair of neon green crystal wings exploded from their back as they kept soaring up high.

Laughing as they made it to the tops of all the trees in the forest, wings flapping with such strength that the trees below shook from the force. Titanite inhaled deeply before smiling wide and creating a portal and few threw it, ending up back where the shard of the shattered quartz had been. But they were gone, looking around frantically Titanite crouched down to get a better look.

Being so tall had a few downsides, luckily they spotted the shards and picked them up easily and with a slight twitch of the hand a blue bubble formed. They tapped it and it disappeared swiftly from their palm, with a sigh they sat down with a puff and laid down. The rain letting up some as they stretched out looking at the sky, as they began to relax it was cut short by a low rumble. Sitting up they summoned their weapon quickly ready for a fight, however soon as they summoned their weapon the rumble stopped.

"What?...WHO'S THERE!?", they yelled out making a full circle slowly to scan the area

The rumble returned much stronger now.

A loud roar echoed from their right they turned to it ready to throw down from the distance the figure became more visible to them. It was a fusion gem but it had been corrupted to the point where it had taken on a snake like appearance now. With a gulp they froze momentarily but quickly came back to reality,

"Another one...guess we'll just have to make this our main mission".

And with that they charged the large beast their top arms holding it's mouth at bay from biting them, the other set using their scythe to cut it's tongue. Which fell to the ground hard with a crash jumping back in pain it twitched revealing the gem in it's mouth in the throat.

"Can't gems have normal locations?, this is gonna be so gross", Titanite whined before lunging at the beast fast scythe still drawn. It dodged their strike and coiled around their body tightly. Squeezing so hard they dropped their scythe which flashed and then disappeared grunting and groaning in pain. The creature now inching it's face closer to theirs mouth opening again, a black sludge like saliva dripping from it's teeth and half tongue releasing a foul stench. Titanite was still struggling against the coiling beast until the screamed and suddenly a electric wave of dark red and yellow. Traveled from them down the whole body of the beast, which began to twitch and jerk around robotically the electricity not letting up at all.

It finally dropped Titanite on the ground which in return stopped the harsh electrocution attack that it had been suffering. Which now caused it to fall over charred like burnt meat, holding their nose Titanite made no waste in decapitating the beast. In return it poofed leaving behind it's gem that was now bubbled,

"Titanite 1….homeworld 0", they said before they began to shudder and wobble like jello until two forms were left. They had unfused from being worn out from the fight, Aqua opened her eyes slowly looking around then something grabbed her hand. She looked down to see a passed out Kyber holding her hand with a last breath, she smiled and layed with him.

Watching him rest beside her reached over with her right hand and gently touch his face her face blushing a deep navy blue at the sight. She had never done something such as this in her life and she enjoyed it and stopped petting his face laying on her back fully now.

"We'll survive this Kyber...I promise", she said before her own eyes began to close and she too fell asleep a battle cannot be won on a tired heart.

 _ **See you all in Chap 5. coming soon I promise!**_


End file.
